


Undone

by milfjuno



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Blindfold/Gag, Bondage, Cock Rings, No lead in, Other, PWP, Trans Peter Nureyev, Vibrators, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfjuno/pseuds/milfjuno
Summary: Just a short piece based on a concept I liked.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Undone

Juno makes a muffled sound into the gag secured around his mouth as Nureyev gets on his knees behind him. Nureyev hums with amusement, and pauses to press a kiss to Juno’s back between his shoulder blades before he leans back, makes sure that the gag and the blindfold are on tightly enough that they won’t fall off with wriggling, and begins to bind Juno’s arms together behind his back.

The way that he ties them means that Juno can grab his elbow with his opposite hand, but that his arms themselves are functionally useless. Once he’s tied, Nureyev pushes Juno gently back onto the bed, and positions himself so that he’s at the right angle to wrap rope around Juno’s knees. Then again around his ankles.

Once he’s fully restrained, Nureyev runs a slender, cool hand up Juno’s thigh. He lets it trace teasingly over the bulge of Juno half hard through the fabric of his skirt before he reaches up underneath Juno’s shirt.

“I love the way this looks on you, Juno,” Nureyev mutters, and then pushes it up roughly, “It frames your lovely tits and belly so perfectly.”

Juno whines softly into the gag, and Nureyev leans down to pull the cup of the bra away from Juno’s tit and scrape his teeth lightly against his nipple. He bites, and Juno jolts, whimpering into his gag and squirming on the bed.

“That’s right,” Nureyev purrs, “Feel how helpless you are, my love. You aren’t going to be doing anything I don’t want you to be doing. You’re utterly at my mercy. Isn’t that right?”

Juno whimpers again.

“And what’s more, you like it,” Nureyev continues lowly. “You darling little whore, you love being at my command.”

Juno’s eyebrows flutter close together and he nods. Nureyev smiles, and slides off the bed to grab the toy he wants to use on Juno tonight.

He slips his hand up Juno’s skirt. Juno jolts a little at the sudden touch, and then whines as Nureyev rubs his fingers over his erection. He slips his fingers underneath Juno’s panties, and teases at Juno’s balls for a moment before he retracts his hand again.

Then he pours a decent helping of lube into his hand. He slicks up the toy, and then pulls back Juno’s skirt and panties with the other hand to bare his cock.

“Good girl. Stay nice and still,” Nureyev soothes as he grabs Juno’s cock in one hand. Juno whines helplessly, and Nureyev slathers his shaft with lubricant. He slides the ring over the head of Juno’s cock and down the shaft to the base — he’s not hard enough yet that it’s any trouble, and when it’s properly seated, Nureyev leans down and presses a kiss to the tip of Juno’s cock.

Then he puts his panties back on and smoothes his skirt down over his erection as much as he can. He stands back to look at Juno, hard in his clothes and his arms trembling lightly, and smiles.

“Good. We’re almost ready to begin. First, can you let me know what sound you make if you need this to stop?”

Juno makes three short cries, and Nureyev nods, satisfied. “Very nice, Juno. You’ve been a very, very patient darling for me. I think you deserve a treat, don’t you?”

Juno whines and nods his head frantically, and Nureyev laughs. He slides a hand down the front of his own pants to press against his dick, and then with his other hand, he flicks the vibrating cock ring on.

The reaction is immediate. Juno whimpers and makes a loud, wanton moan. He scrambles for purchase on the bedsheets and ends up folding in on himself, twisting around. He can barely move, the poor darling, but he can’t help himself, either. He ends up lying half on his side, twitching his hips into the bed like he hopes to get off from just rutting against them.

“Oh, Juno,” Nureyev sighs softly. He leans over and traces his hand along the hard line of Juno’s cock under his skirt, and Juno makes a sound like a muffled scream

He can hear Juno cussing him out from behind the gag. Nureyev laughs and sits down on the corner of the bed. He lets his fingers under the waistband of his underwear and flicks the piercing in the hood of his dick, before sliding his fingers down over it.

Juno makes a soft whimper, and writhes again on the bed. The poor thing probably would have come by now and made a terrible mess of himself if not for the cock ring secured tightly around the base of his cock. As it is, Juno’s hips twitch and then he writhes again. He lands on his back and thrusts his hips up into the air, searching for release and finding nothing.

It’s so hot Nureyev can feel his insides trying to clench down on nothing. He can see the outline of Juno’s cock straining against the fabric of his clothes, and oh, how delightful a surprise would it be to still Juno with one hand firm on his shoulder, and sink down onto his cock without warning Juno beforehand? How he would cry and moan for it. Nureyev could ride himself to completion on Juno’s dick, let the ring off and keep going until he’d come a second time and he himself was full and dripping with Juno’s cum.

Nureyev lets the thought wash over him, and lets it pass through. As delightful as that idea is, he hasn’t talked through the idea of surprises with Juno beyond the occasional surprise touch. And besides, he wants to watch this happen. Every second of it.

Juno sobs and cries and moans. He writhes back onto his front, and then his cries start to get louder, more desperate. Nureyev can hear the moment when the stimulation just passes through good and starts to get over sensitising, but Juno doesn’t call for time out once. His shoulders shake, and he shudders, and he whines until finally — finally — he folds in on himself with a shuddering cry.

Nureyev gets to see his cock twitch in his clothes. He hears Juno moan out his pleasure, and hears when those moans start to turn to sobs when the vibrations don’t stop long after the aftershocks have begun to fade. Nureyev watches him for a moment longer, feeling himself wet between his thighs, before he finally clicks the vibrator off.

Every tense line in Juno’s body goes soft all ato once and he collapses into the mattress like he’s finally been given permission to rest. He whimpers softly, and Nureyev moves forward to remove his gag and blindfold.

Juno gasps for air the second he’s fully freed, and then he tips his head back and moans again, long and broken. “Oh my fucking god,” he pants, “Fuck. That was so hot. Jesus fucking Christ. I don’t think I’ve been that goddamn hot in years, Nureyev. Fucking hell.”

Nureyev smiles. He leans down to press a kiss to Juno’s mouth and then sighs, “And yet,” he says softly, “I’m still not satisfied, love.”

“God,” Juno pants, and leans his head back. “Then take your goddamn pants off and c’mere. Gonna get you off with my tongue.”

Nureyev grins.


End file.
